


Flowers for my sweet

by EonaMokaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actual flirt Lord lance, Florist! Keith, Help it's begun, M/M, Stuck in voltron hell, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: Lil florist! Keith for a valentines day au *u* Don't ask where the inspiration came from, but I figured I don't want to wait until actual valentines day to post this, so here it is





	

"Oh, hey. Welcome back." Keith said casually as he briefly looked up from where he was cutting rose stems. "What do you want this time?" The door closed with a quiet click, and a bell rang softly behind it. Lance was smiling, letting the aroma of various flowers fill his lungs. He took a minute to look at the small shop; he loved coming here. There were a few paintings hung up on the walls, of forest scenery and ocean waves. But there was one that always caught his eye, an old painting of a rained-on brick sidewalk, with trees lining it full of blossomed flowers of all different colors. Every time he walked in that shop, it reminded him of home. Lance couldn't help but smile and make his way to the counter to sit down.

"Oh, some red and pink Hibiscus flowers would be nice. I figure since it's valentines day and all, I should get a bouquet of flowers to match the season." Lance replied from where he sat. He tried not to stare at Keith, god knows he tried, but his eyes always wandered to the taller boy, his fine hair pulled back into a small ponytail, and his freckles all the more visible because of it. Even his apron stood out, not the typical green apron of any regular florist, but he had painted some flowers and other designs on the front, and always managed to tie the back ribbons in a perfect bow. Everything about Keith screamed perfection and beauty.

"Not the typical valentines bouquet, huh? Interesting. It's nice to know that not everyone goes for roses. If you ask me, people use them way too much, and it's like the go to flower type, you know? Nobody really appreciates the other flowers, even if they're just as gorgeous." Keith said as he shrugged his shoulders, making his way to the other end of the shop to put the bouquet together. "This bouquet for anyone special?"

"Nope! Just for decoration in my apartment, really. I don't have anyone to give flowers to, but I figure I might as well make it nice around my place for me, you know?" Lance replied, a small smirk on his face, trying to look as glamorous as he could. "How about you, hot stuff," Lance continued with a wink. "Do you have a date?"

Keith's face instantly began to burn and blush creeped over his ears, trying desperately to hide from Lance with the bouquet as his excuse. "N-no...I don't have anyone to celebrate valentines with..." He said, hesitantly. He finished off the bouquet with a small ribbon weaved around the flowers to hold them together better.

"I see...well, I'm gonna make one more bouquet then, if you don't mind. This one'll be red roses and white and pink orchids. Oh, and put a tag on there, I'd like to add a note." Lance smiled, but as he watched Keith work, he slowly began to feel his cheeks getting warmer. Keith didn't say a word, and Lance didn't dare break the silence. He was content for now with just watching. A few minutes later, and Lance had his two bouquets ready to go and paid for. He quickly grabbed the pen off the counter and scribbled a short note on the second bouquet with orchids, and handed it to Keith.

Keith look flustered, but read the note anyway. 'I don't think it's exactly fun to work all day on a holiday, especially one like valentines. So how about you call me when your shift is over and we'll go out to eat together, just the two of us? (Also, you're pretty damn fine if I do say so myself)' Keith's face instantly turned red, but he smiled as he watched Lance walk out of the shop with a wave.

"See you tonight!" Keith called after him before the door shut, and the soft bell rang in the background. Through the window, he could see Lance winking at him and blowing him a kiss before strolling away.


End file.
